


Moon in a Silver Bowl

by OMGitsgreen



Series: Betwixt Bewitched [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Study, F/M, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Minor Bullying, The Talk, in this house we stan supportive older brothers, probably, was this fic an excuse to write my demisexual!harvey headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: "She deserved the moon in a silver bowl if that's what she wanted. Sabrina Spellman, who smiled at Harvey and told him he was worth it, deserved everything in the world that would make her happy. And just the thought of Sabrina smiling and being that completely and totally happy warmed Harvey up through the tip of his head down to his toes." Harvey Kinkle has not had the most fortunate of lives, but one day he believes, everything will be alright.





	Moon in a Silver Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, I love Harvey Kinkle. I just love him. Have I read the original comic? No. Do I know anything besides what I saw in the TV show which I’ve watched about 4 times now? No. Did I write a whole Harvey Kinkle centric fic about his love for Sabrina because it is the purest thing on the planet anyways? Yep. I sure did. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> trigger warnings: canon typical parental abuse, discussion of sexuality (Tommy gives Harvey the talk, and they are both embarrassed), bullying

He loved nighttime.

Harvey loved the way the moon looked through the trees. He liked the neon signs of Dr. Cerberus’ keeping the darkness at bay. He enjoyed curling up with a comic under the blankets. Better yet, when his father was dead to the world as soon as the sun dipped down and dusted the sky with reds.

Best of all, he liked his mother at night. Sitting with her on the rocking chair, her arms curled around him and gathering kisses like stars in his hair. Tommy sitting in the rocking chair next to them, curled up with grandma's flannel blanket already asleep.

This, his golden memory, probably wasn't even real. Something his mind had constructed to ease pain that never faded. But still, Harvey smiled up at her and she smiled down at him and everything was going to be alright one day. There was something like magic in that moment, and he wished he could relive it again and again.

* * *

It hurt, when Tommy wasn't there.

When Tommy was there, Harvey felt like he could breath. Harvey had friends at school, but none of them were like Tommy. Tommy was good at everything. He could multiply and divide, knew the capitals of all fifty states, could block any soccer ball, and made people like him just by smiling. When Tommy was there, the pain didn't hurt as bad. Or maybe it did hurt as bad but Harvey didn't notice it.

His father cracked him like a sidewalk and bruises stepped across his skin, but when Tommy was there even if the scabs broke open or if someone brushed against him and made his ribs twinge, Harvey didn't care. Because Tommy smiled at him, and talked to him even though Harvey was dumb, and held his hand as they walked across the street even though Harvey was acting like a _fucking baby he should know how to do that by himself_.

When his father had said that, he had grabbed Harvey by the arm hard and thrown him back into his room. He was nursing his arm that was blooming when Tommy came in. He touched his arm and pulled up his sleeve revealing the other bruises--the yellow purple green blue splotches.

“He's been doing it to you too?” Tommy asked sadly. Harvey snatched back his arm and watched as Tommy pulled up his shirt to reveal bruises there too.

“Why?” Harvey asked. It didn't make any sense, because Tommy was perfect. Why would Dad hit him too?

“One day,” Tommy said, not answering the question. Mostly because it didn't matter why, Harvey knew it could be any number of reasons. Maybe he said something or did something or touched something, or maybe it was rainy and maybe the mines were dark and the world turned and that was a good enough excuse. “One day when we're old enough, we'll leave this place. We'll go together.”

“Okay,” Harvey said, with a smile. Because a life with Tommy would be fun and the pain never hurt when he was with Tommy. Just imagining that life made him warm--playing soccer all day, eating ice cream for dinner, him and Tommy getting the Lincoln Continental they both loved out of the car magazine. They could drive it up the coast, they could get a golden retriever. It was a dream like the golden memory, but this one might come true.

One day was more like a promise, and Tommy always kept his promises. Because Harvey didn't trust his dreams any longer. There was no golden memory, no gentle kisses. There was only the mines. The mines. The darkcoldscared and it was going to find him it was going to kill him and Tommy and everything, he could feel it breathing down his neck--could hear the hooves in the dark. And he didn't want to be alone, not any longer, not in the darkcoldscared.

One day, Harvey told himself as he sank down in his sheets. One day he would leave Greendale far behind.

* * *

Harvey knew the second he met Sabrina Spellman that he wanted to marry her.

He met her the first day of second grade, and she was wearing a red velvet dress and had her hair tied back with a black ribbon. When it was her turn to introduce herself, she stood up as straight as a ruler and announced proudly,

“My name is Sabrina Spellman. Spelt S-P-E-L-L-M-A-N, exactly as it sounds. I live with my Auntie Hilda and Auntie Zelda, and this summer I helped my Aunties in the mortuary.”

The least he could say was, he was smitten. Harvey liked the sound of her name, there was a quality to it that was like a song his dad might play from the jukebox at the miner's break room. Her red dress made her stick out, and her smile was wide and welcoming. When they were coloring, Sabrina sat next to him and complemented his drawing-- saying it was the coolest looking bird she'd ever seen. So really, deciding to get married was the logical next step. But even Harvey knew that you couldn't just get married. Some preparation had to be involved. Harvey watched TV when Dad was sleeping on the couch and knew that a girl needed a wedding dress and a ring before she got married.

He wasn't sure what kind of dress Sabrina would want. Obviously he would leave that up to her. Harvey thought she would look pretty in any dress, and though you were supposed to wear white according to the TV, Sabrina could wear any dress she wanted and Harvey would be just as happy. He was sure that the white dress thing was just another rule that adults made that could only be answered with a “because that's the way it is” answer, and he was never fond of those rules.

But the ring was a non-negotiable. He would have to buy one for Sabrina, and he only knew of one way to go about that.

When Harvey asked for chores that week, his father seemed happy albeit slightly curious at Harvey's intentions. He threw Harvey pennies as the weeks went on, and when Harvey had his two handfuls of pennies and dimes, he counted them carefully. Harvey was sure that two dollars and sixty cents was more than enough for his purposes, and when he told his dad that he was met with a raised brow.

“What are you planning on doing with those?” he asked Harvey leaning down next to him.

“I'm going to buy a ring,” Harvey said seriously as he arranged his pennies with a careful touch. “I'm getting married.”

As soon as it was out of his mouth, he cringed and searched his father for his reaction. Instead of being angry, his father laughed. Not a harsh laugh, but an amused one.

“Oh, and where are you buying this ring?” his father asked, sitting next to him and taking a swig from his beer.

“The gumball machine, it'll have to be good enough. Until-until I can buy a real one,” Harvey explained excitedly. “I'm going to have to buy a real one, one day. But for now I think she'll be happy.”

“And who's the lucky girl?” Father asked with a scratch at his chin.

“Sabrina Spellman,” Harvey told him excitedly.

“Spellman?” he repeated and just like that the dark was back, anything kind dried up in an instant as if it had never been there to begin with. His father grabbed his arm. “Don't go being friends with her.”

“What? Why?” Harvey asked, before shrinking back as his dad squeezed harder. Pain splintered across his skin, and it hurt but he knew better than to cry. It was always worse when he cried.

“Because she's a Spellman,” he spat the word out like it was dirty. “The Spellmans ain't right. They stay up in that house, acting like they're better than the rest of us. You keep away from that girl, you hear me?”

“Okay,” Harvey said, and his father increased the pressure just enough to frighten Harvey that he was about to do more, before mercifully allowing Harvey to yank his arm back.

When Tommy found him, he was still nursing his broken heart. He babbled it out to Tommy between tears, and Tommy listened in the careful way Tommy always listened. He rocked back on his heels, on occasion nodding and humming at he did so. Finally, Tommy spoke,

“You can marry Sabrina when you become a grown up,” Tommy told him with a comforting pat on his shoulder. 

“A grown up?” Harvey asked in return. “When will I be a grown up?”

“When you are older than sixteen,” Tommy said very seriously. “Dad won't be able to tell you who you can or can't marry then. But you can't tell Dad either. Otherwise he'd ruin it.”

Neither of them had to say how their father would ruin it. He just would. But the idea of being a grown up and not having their Dad tell them what to do? It was sort of like a dream, but it was more like one of those one-day-promises that kept accumulating like snow on a window sill.

One day there would be enough one days and it would become real, if he just kept wishing Harvey told himself. But until then, his pennies and dimes would go into a shoebox under his bed and he would wait.

* * *

“What myth did you choose?” Sabrina asked him in sixth grade. “I think I'm going to do the myth about Arachne for my poster.”

Harvey smiled up at her. She was taller than him by an inch, but he was slowly gaining on her. At this point, when they stood close together like in chorus he could sometimes stir a blonde curl with his breath. Harvey thought he might miss smiling up at her, though the prospect of looking down at Sabrina was equally nice.

“The spider one?” Harvey asked and Sabrina nodded and smiled with a flash of white against cream, they walked in the hall side by side, both had big backpacks slung over their shoulders that on occasion bumped together. This, Harvey thought, was the way things should be. When he walked beside Sabrina, it was almost like the school hallways were just that little bit brighter. It was like a magic spell that only Sabrina knew how to cast, and the world was all the better for it.

“I like spiders, my aunt keeps them you know,” she explained and she tucked a curl behind her ear. “But what about you, which one are you doing?”

“I think I'm going to do mine on Orpheus and Eurydice,” Harvey said as he hugged his notebook against his chest.

“That is such a sad story though,” Sabrina said with a frown.

“Is it?” Harvey asked confused. Well yes, it had been sad. Eurydice and Orpheus couldn’t be together in the moment. But Orpheus had gone so far and proved his love was the real thing. He only lost because he loved Eurydice, and that was nothing to be ashamed of.

“Eurydice dies in the end,” Sabrina said.

“She was already dead,” Harvey argued in return. “He loved her and that's the beautiful part.”

“Well I--”

“Out of the way, fag,” said Richie as he smacked Harvey's back as him and some other boys rushed by. Harvey fumbled with the notebook, and Sabrina reached out to grasp it. Their hands touched and Harvey went red up to his ears. He was so flustered he almost didn't catch what Sabrina said to him afterwards.

“Those guys are the worst,” Sabrina grumbled. “I hope their teeth fall out.”

“Yeah,” Harvey said in return, the word echoing in his head. Fag, fag, fag. It was one of those words that turned his stomach. Harvey didn't know what it meant but it had the same feeling as chicken-shit, son of a bitch, dumbass, and fucking idiot. Fag was immediately filed with the other words in the vile vocabulary that his father had taught him and that he carved into Harvey like a knife. Names had a magic power, if you said them enough it was almost like they were true, Harvey thought sadly.

“Don't let anything they say bother you,” Sabrina told him firmly, bringing him back from his dark thoughts. “All the girls like you way better than them. You are worth all of them put together, Harvey.”

“It still doesn't make gym better,” Harvey said with a resigned sigh.

“Nothing could make gym better, didn't you hear? We're doing foosball today. Who even plays foosball?” Sabrina asked him as she made a disgusted face. Harvey couldn't help but laugh, feeling the weight of that ugly word lesson by just a degree. I like you, sang Harvey’s heart with every beat. I like you, I like you.

But even though Sabrina had put him mostly at ease, Harvey was still thinking about it when he got home that day. He sat on the couch watching the cartoons that annoyed Dad since Dad wasn’t home and couldn’t tell him to stop. Tommy found Harvey there, knees at his chest, and staring blankly at the television. Harvey was startled when Tommy sat next to him, smiling at him and holding up a paper bag.

“I grabbed food after practice,” Tommy said, pulling off his varsity jacket. “Fried chicken sandwich, your favorite.”

“Thanks,” Harvey said weakly, grabbing a fry. He chewed it slowly, barely registering the flavor. As always, Tommy noticed. 

“Did something happen?” Tommy asked and Harvey gripped the edge of the couch and rocked back for a moment.

“Tommy...what does fag mean?” Harvey asked, and Tommy's eyebrows shot up.

“Did someone call you that?” Tommy demanded and Harvey hesitated for a moment too long. Tommy swore under his breath. “Tell me who and I'll--”

“It was just Richie and his idiot friends,” Harvey said. “It's no use getting suspended for that.”

“You are too nice for your own good,” Tommy sighed before opening up his burger. “Fag is a really rude and horrible way of calling someone gay.”

“Okay...but what does that mean?” Harvey asked.

“Um...it's when a guy likes another guy.”

“I like you,” Harvey pointed out.

“Not like that,” Tommy said with a roll of his eyes. “Don't be dense. I mean like...a guy who wants to kiss and do other stuff with guys.”

Other stuff? Harvey thought confused. What other stuff could there be?

“Oh,” Harvey said, before coming to a realization. “Do you...am I gay? Is that why they called me that?”

“Only you can answer that. I thought you like Sabrina.”

“I do like Sabrina,” Harvey responded, that was one of the one things in his life he was absolutely certain of. It was like how the sky was blue, or how the snow always turned grey around the mines. It was just a part of life.

“Have you ever wanted to kiss a boy before?”

“Not that I remember. I've only ever wanted to kiss Sabrina.”

“Then you aren't gay,” Tommy told him with a bite of his burger.

“But I still don't get it. What other stuff are you talking about?” Harvey half-demanded.

“Harvey, please, I don't want to talk about sex with my little brother while I'm eating,” Tommy whined and Harvey felt himself blush. 

“You mean like, the sleeping together thing?” Harvey asked, embarrassed. “That's what sex is? The...the other stuff?”

“Harvey, please don't tell me you think sleeping together just means sleeping in the same bed,” Tommy begged and when Harvey remained silent Tommy smacked his forehead. “Okay, okay. Shit. Of course dad didn't talk to you about this. I guess we're doing this now.”

“I don't think I want to,” Harvey said quietly, regretting everything.

“Well guess what? Buckle up buckaroo,” Tommy said as he put his sandwich down. “Okay, so, sex is basically when you put your dick inside a girl. Her vagina that is.”

“ _Why would you do that?_ ” Harvey asked horrified. Tommy's ears were bright red. 

“I...it feels good. That's why,” Tommy said, nearly squirming.

“And you've done it?” Harvey asked, jaw dropping.

“No! No, I haven't,” Tommy said quickly as he rubbed his temples. “But...anyways, that's what sex is. And if you do it, you have to wear a condom otherwise the girl could get pregnant.”

“What’s a condom?”

“It's like a latex glove for your dick.”

“Ew,” Harvey said, which had to be the understatement of the century. “Ugh, sex sounds gross.”

“People do it because it feels good,” Tommy says, seemingly resigned to his fate, which was alarming to Harvey but he pressed on regardless.

“How would that work for gay people?” Harvey asked.

“How should I know?” Tommy asked back.

“You are supposed to do it with people you love,” Harvey said. “But I wouldn't want to do that to Sabrina. That sounds horrible.”

“Harvey...listen,” Tommy said as he grasped his shoulder. “People don't always have sex with people they love. It's about who you are attracted to.”

Again they were back to things Harvey didn't get. Harvey liked Sabrina. Sure, Harvey liked other girls as friends, but they didn't talk about comics like Sabrina did or didn't know how to solve rubik's cubes like Sabrina and they certainly didn't sing like Sabrina. Every time he thought about kissing a girl, he thought about Sabrina. He never thought about girls he didn't like.

He could probably manage sex if Sabrina wanted to, one day. He might even like it, maybe, if Tommy was right that it felt good. But the idea of having sex with girls he didn't even like, that turned his stomach a bit. It felt all wrong.

“Okay,” Harvey said because he wanted this conversation to be over, mostly. Tommy seemed relieved at that.

Harvey was still thinking about it when he went to bed that night. He remembered the things that the boys like Richie talked about when they were in the locker room. The older boys who had the nerve, who whispered about this girl or that girl who might do it with them. Now with context it made more sense.

But of course his thoughts went back to Sabrina, as they often did. He wondered if Sabrina was more like him, or if she was more like Tommy. If she would have sex with only someone she liked, or if she would do it with someone she was attracted to. Harvey didn't think it mattered, really, Sabrina could do whatever she wanted. But he wished he had the nerve to ask her, hearing another person's opinion about such a confusing thing would have probably been helpful. 

Again, the thought of being with Sabrina like that reared its head and Harvey quickly dismissed it. Tommy had said that sex had to do with attraction, and Harvey was hardly that. He was still pudgy and yet getting weedier, he had acne, and sweat so much sometimes that he felt like he was swimming. Tommy had told him that it was a part of growing up, so he took comfort that maybe one day he'd be like Tommy. But for now, definitely not attractive.

Harvey liked Sabrina, but he was certain that Sabrina only thought of him as a friend. Sabrina never stuttered around him or acted weird like he did when she was around. And that was fine by Harvey, since being Sabrina's friend was one of the best things ever. He couldn't complain with his lot. But Sabrina had never talked about boys she liked before. At least not with him.

Maybe Sabrina didn't know yet, like he hadn't, Harvey realized. Or if she did she just didn't want to talk about it. Maybe soon she would like a boy and want to kiss him, and maybe when she got older she'd want to do other stuff with them.

Harvey hoped that boy would be nice, nice like Sabrina deserved, he thought as he pulled up his blankets. She deserved the moon in a silver bowl if that's what she wanted. Sabrina Spellman, who smiled at Harvey and told him he was worth it, deserved everything in the world that would make her happy. And just the thought of Sabrina smiling and being that completely and totally happy warmed Harvey up through the tip of his head down to his toes.

One day, he hoped he could see Sabrina Spellman that happy.

* * *

“So,” Roz said as she slid into the bench by Harvey. “When are you going to realize you are both head over heels in love with each other.” 

Harvey choked on his milk and half spit it out. Roz grimaced and handed him a napkin delicately, and Harvey gave her a look as he mopped up his face from his spit-take.

“What are you talking about?” Harvey asked tiredly. “Don’t tell me this is another attempt at slam poetry, because, I told you I don’t get poetry.”

“It’s not that you can’t Harvey, you are perfectly capable--ugh, never mind. Priorities!” Roz sighed as she slid down dramatically. “Don’t tell me you are that dense. You have to know what I’m talking about.”

Harvey liked Roz. They had met earlier that year, when they had moved from middle school to high school. Sabrina had introduced her to Harvey after they had met in their drama class, and they had nearly been attached at the hip since then. They giggled together about plays and books, and were soon joined by Susie who was finally shedding that shy side and more often showing a wicked sarcastic streak. They had become a nearly inseparable unit of friends. But on occasion Roz could be a bit overwhelming in terms of her enthusiasm. Any person who would research the exact date when canned pineapple showed up in grocery stores just to win an argument was at least admirable in their single-minded focus. But she could be rather big picture, not little details. And it was the details Harvey was missing.

“Please don’t speak in riddles,” Harvey begged her.

“Sabrina and you need to stop walking around each other on eggshells and just admit your love,” Roz told him.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Harvey spluttered totally unconvincingly. And had it suddenly jumped up twenty degrees because all of a sudden he was hot.

“Harvey, really? You look at Sabrina like she is the sun and the only person who doesn’t see it is Sabrina,” Roz said with a sigh as she took a bite of her taco before jabbing the broken corn tortilla at him. “Do you at least admit the charges put before you?”

“It...I…” Harvey said before slumping and holding his face in his head. “I’m that obvious?”

“You are,” Roz said with a supportive pat of his shoulder.

“But Sabrina doesn’t like me,” Harvey said, trying to appeal to Roz’s common sense. “I mean, Sabrina couldn’t. I’m...I’m me.”

“Yeah, you’re you and Sabrina is totally crushing on you,” Roz told him. “Listen, remember when we went and grabbed food after prop night?”

“Yeah?” Harvey said, searching his memory for how that could’ve possibly brought this on. They had worked late for the drama club and he had just grabbed a sandwich and a chocolate milkshake.

“Sabrina thought we were out on a date,” Roz told him.

“She did?” Harvey asked in shock.

“It was like, she was happy if we were going out, but it also looked like her soul was slowly being ripped from her body at the prospect,” Roz explained. “Like, slowly and painfully torn.”

“But that doesn’t mean that she likes me,” Harvey argued. “She just--” 

“She loves you, Harvey Kinkle,” Roz told him, not having time for any of his nonsense. “And the only reason I’m telling you this is because both of you are the most stubborn people I’ve ever met. If me and Susie left you alone, you guys would just continue running into walls until you’re like thirty.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Harvey asked Roz hopelessly. “It would never work. She’s Sabrina Spellman. She’s beautiful, and kind, and--and good. She’s too good for me.”

“Harvey, I ought to smack you!” Roz snapped, sounding scandalized. “You are the nicest guy on the whole planet, and Sabrina Spellman likes you. Say it.”

“Sabrina...likes me,” Harvey repeated, feelings his lips draw up in spite of himself because what if it was true. What if Sabrina liked him the way he liked her? If there was even the slightest bit of a chance. He didn’t think his heart could take it, just the thought of it would have him smiling for a week. “Oh my God, what should I do?”

“Ask her to the Last Chance Dance,” Roz told him.

“I...yeah,” Harvey said, suddenly feeling emboldened. “Yeah!’

“Now,” Roz said looking at something beyond him.

“Now?” Harvey squeaked.

“Now,” Roz told him as she stood up quickly. Harvey turned around only to see Sabrina and Susie walking towards them. “Hey, Susie! I just remembered we have a thing. We have a thing. Sabrina, Harvey, see you later!”

“Wait, what thing--?” Susie asked.

“Sh!” Roz said as she shushed Susie. “I’ll explain later!”

They rushed off, leaving Sabrina and Harvey alone. Sabrina watched them go, before turning back to Harvey. It might have been just because of the situation, but Harvey couldn’t manage to get words out from beyond his thick tongue. She was just...so beautiful. She was wearing a dress the color of currants that shifted as she moved. For a moment, she looked awkward and unsure, which was bizarre because Sabrina was never unsure.

“Can I sit?” Sabrina asked.

“Of course,” Harvey said, motioning for her to sit. She sat on the edge of the bench stiffly, biting her lip and twisting her fingers together before just breathing out.

“I...I didn’t mean to ruin everything,” Sabrina said, meeting his gaze. “You and Roz--”

“Sabrina, I’m not going out with Roz,” Harvey said but it didn’t look like Sabrina had heard him.

“But--but if you were, I just want to let you know that I support both of you--”

“Sabrina!” Harvey interrupted forcefully. Sabrina jumped, and Harvey reached out and touched her arm. “Sabrina, I don’t like Roz. Well, I mean, I do, but I don’t like her that way.”

“Oh. Good,” Sabrina said before squeezing her eyes shut. “I mean, I don’t mean it’s good but...okay, okay I’m going to stop talking.”

“Don’t ever stop talking, ‘Brina,” Harvey told her and she gave him a weak smile. “Hey, Brina?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you...I mean...I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the dance with me. As my date,” Harvey said, “would you?”

“Yeah,” Sabrina said with a smile that made his stomach flip, she looked like she melted in sweetness, she looked almost divinely happy. Sabrina was looking at him, at Harvey Kinkle, as if he were the one who was giving her the moon.

The moon in a silver bowl, Harvey thought almost feverishly. He would give her anything, if she would smile at him like that forever.

* * *

“Things are going to be different this year,” Sabrina told him, her fingers intertwined with his. The summer night pressed down on them, warm and dark. In the grass that swayed in the wind, crickets chirped and the stars almost hummed with electricity in the blue-black night. They were both on the blanket, Sabrina tucked into him, playing with his fingers--rolling them between her own. It sent shivers up his spine, a comforting warmth that made him almost want to fall asleep but not because he couldn’t bear to miss a thing.

It was two days before school started up again, and Harvey found himself in quite the predicament. He was excited for the year ahead, their first school year together as a couple. That was bound to be exciting and different. And yet, he wanted this moment--sweeter than honey and softer than dandelion fuzz to last a lifetime.

“It won’t be that different,” Harvey promised as he squeezed her shoulders. “We’re going to be together. If you think about it, we’ll actually be better off. Higher up on the food chain and everything.”

“Sixteen,” Sabrina said quietly, and the breeze shifted and Harvey sighed against her hair. Sabrina told him that her Aunt Hilda made their soap, that’s why she always smelt like she had mint on her fingertips and lavender in her hair. Harvey wished he could soak it in, bottle up whatever made Sabrina distinctly Sabrina and keep in a jar somewhere for a rainy day. She was magic in the way that she could make his life seem full of possibilities.

“Don’t be nervous,” Harvey told her with a yawn as he languidly curled around her. “One day...one day we’ll look back on this...and wonder what the fuss was about.”

“One day, Harvey Kinkle,” Sabrina murmured and Harvey swore he felt the lightest touch of her lips on his cheek--cool and sweet, before he drifted off to sleep. “One day.”


End file.
